


Rule Number Fifteen

by baeconandeggs, exosted



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BAE2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosted/pseuds/exosted
Summary: Genius song composer Park Chanyeol- who’s also the brains behind hit EDM band Chain Parkers takes a break from the music scene. By chance, he meets the one person who’ll bring his faith back in music.Byun Baekhyun, after a year long hiatus from his one hit wonder album, is being pressured by his management to write songs as good as his previous ones. Plagued by continuous fuck ups and bad decisions, he asks help online—not expecting to get help from the one and only Park Chanyeol.





	Rule Number Fifteen

**Author's Note:**

> Author: anonymous  
> Prompt#: 117  
> Title: Rule Number Fifteen  
> Word Count: 15,6k  
> Side Pairing(s): Lots of bffs!BaekChen, Past!BaekYeon, brief appearances of: bffs!ChanSoo and SuLay  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warning(s):totally misplaced sex scene  
> Disclaimer: The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: I’ve always wondered about what relationships songwriters had with their artists. This is my take on it. A lot of wishful thinking of course; ChanBaek had to happen. Haha! Thank you to everyone who helped me along the way. And to you, dear readers, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I so self-indulgently wrote this!  
> Additional Note: All the songs I used in this fic aren’t mine! Credits to all their respective owners. p.s I wrote the sex scene at the end because the prompter asked for smut and I didn’t know where else to put it. p.p.s Thank you to the mods for being patient and being awesome, and for running this lovely fest!!! This fest basically owns some of the best chanbaek/baekyeol fics around, and I’m really fucking honored to be able to participate in this. To the readers and this fics prompter, I hope this doesn’t disappoint!

“I need your album demos by next week, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun winces, the corners of his eyes twitching behind the huge sunglasses he had on his face.

“That soon?”

His manager leans forward, forearms pressing against the glass table. His posture screamed  _strictly business_ ; Baekhyun knew he wouldn’t be getting another extension even if he pleaded on his knees and cried blood.

“We’ve pushed your comeback as long as we could—delaying it any further would cause your career to drop more than it already has.”

The truth hurts like a cold, hard, slap to the face and Baekhyun resists the urge to wince again; opting instead to purse his lips into a thin, taut line.

“Art takes time; you know that more than anyone.”

“And that time is costing the company money, Byun Baekhyun. Get your act together by Friday next week or say goodbye to your contract renewal.”

Baekhyun stills, tough act dropping and mouth hanging open in alarm. “Junmyeon—“

“ _Friday,_  Baekhyun.”

 

\---

 

“I can’t fucking do this, Jongdae. I just can’t. I lost my muse a long time ago—how do they expect me to write when nothing makes sense in this world anymore?”

Jongdae looks at him funny from where he’s crunching the lit end of his cigarette on the metal ash tray, legs crossed primly on the suede couch.

“Isn’t that a little dramatic, even for you?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, throwing his head back on the couch opposite his friend. He stares at the ceiling absently; the long lines of the cemented beams lying parallel each other mimicking the dreams he’s trying so hard to chase—there, but never crossing his path. Unreachable, just beyond the horizon.  A bitter smile appears on his lips and he closes his eyes.

“Taeyeon was more than just my girlfriend. She was my best friend as well as my muse—all the songs I’ve written were about her. They can’t just expect me to write like that again when she’s long been out of my life. She won’t even look at me.”

The smell of cigarette smoke wafts through his nose, and he greedily inhales. It doesn’t help lift his heavy heart, but it does cloud his thoughts a bit, which is more than what he could’ve asked for at that moment. The silence stretches on as his mind whirs in different directions; Jongdae’s throaty voice the only thing bringing him back.

“Then don’t think about Taeyeon. Do something else. Why don’t you change your image? Sing something different. You can jump genres; it’s the ‘orange is the new black’ kind of thing now, isn’t it?”

He glances at him incredulously, protests ready to spill out of his mouth. The suggestion is one he least expects that he immediately rejects the idea without giving it much thought. His friend however, obviously thinks otherwise.

Jongdae shushes him by hastily reaching forward to jab a lit cigarette in between his lips; already talking even before the nicotine kicks in and calms him. Baekhyun inhales slowly, only listening with one ear open. He had an idea about what his best friend was about to say, and figured it wouldn’t even be worth his time. He takes another drag.

“No, hear me out here. Your music doesn’t have to revolve around love songs sung with a lover’s guitar. You can be anything you want; you have the voice for it. Make it count.”

His breath simmers with the way he inhales and exhales his cigarette, leaning forward after to tap the ashes on Jongdae’s tray. “You seem to be talking from experience,” he comments dryly, knowing very well that it was a low blow.

But Jongdae just laughs at him, unlike the outburst he was expecting the other to have. He smiles at him, wide and toothy; and Baekhyun has to fight the overwhelming instinct to look away at the other’s happiness. It churns weirdly in his gut, and he wills the foreign weight away.

“And look where I am right now—look where it’s got me. I’m happy, Baekhyun. I’m doing what I love.”

His friend had a point—Jongdae  _was_  in a much better place than he was right now. He stopped being a one track musician and tried every and any genre available, even if it didn’t always pay as well as his ballads. But he was having fun; he was happy with his job.

Baekhyun sighs. If he could have only been that lucky.

“It’s not always easy—you know that.”

“True,” Jongdae admits, leaving the cigarette butt on the tray as he leans back on the couch with his legs uncrossed. “But that doesn’t mean it’s unattainable. I’m telling you—you’ve got a shot. I don’t hear a voice like yours every day.”

Baekhyun scoffs, blowing smoke out in irritation. And he somehow blows it out wrong because it makes his eyes water—or so he tells himself. A lone tear slips out of his left eye, and neither of them acknowledges this.

“Easy for you to say. You’re not a fuck up. Heck,  _mistake_  isn’t your middle name.”

Jongdae’s eyes are kind when he makes the mistake of looking at him, and it leaves him with the bitter aftertaste of pity. He had enough pain on his plate right now, and the last thing he needed was someone else’s pity. He looks away stubbornly; but Jongdae’s voice still manages to reach his ears and crack through the walls he was hopelessly trying to build.

“Neither is it yours, Baekhyun.”

 

 

\----

 

“This is the shadiest thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, stuffing his mouth full of a hamburger. He chews; a long, free arm flailing as he gestures at his laptop screen. “You asked me to keep myself busy, right? Well here I am being a good friend and listening to you. I’m going to keep myself busy. Plus, look—“ he wiggles his eyebrows at him, eyes darting towards the screen and his face.  “The pay is really good.” He nods to himself after swallowing, a lone dimple showing.

Kyungsoo is unconvinced.

Kyungsoo’s eye twitches in annoyance but he resists the urge to smack the other, channeling his inner calm by taking deep breaths. “Yes, but I didn’t say get yourself scammed. This is clearly some sort of pyramid scheme. Who pays that big to write a song?”

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow at him.

Kyungsoo coughs and clears his throat.

“…Anyway, you and I both know you don’t need the money, Chanyeol. Stop this nonsense right now.”

Chanyeol shrugs, stubborn as a stain as he argues his point. “I’m not doing anything anyway—what better way to use my time than doing what I love?”

Kyungsoo’s lips purse, and Chanyeol foresees the plea from a mile away. Has seen his friend try and drag him back in their duo one too many times like clockwork. His answer has always been no. And honestly? He’s tired of all this. Tired of running away, but what else can he do?

The hard lines between his eyebrows reappear, and he looks away moodily. “Save it, Kyungsoo. I already said no.”

“So you’re hell bent on doing this then?”

Chanyeol doesn’t answer, and Kyungsoo exhales in defeat. “Just please promise me you’ll back out at the first sign of trouble.”

At this Chanyeol smirks, full rows of teeth showing. He reaches for his cap sitting right next to his laptop and puts it on, turning it around mischievously for added effect.

“Of course. Besides, when have I ever gotten in trouble?”

Kyungsoo looks wary, doe eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“All the time, Chanyeol. All the goddamn time.”

 

\---

 

Baekhyun checks the time on his watch. He’s only fifteen minutes late—fashionable enough for a star of his caliber. He smooths his fringe up with one hand and strides to the end of the café, where a guy wanting to work for him awaits.

The guy looks up when he nears the table, curly fringe laying innocently just above his eyes. Baekhyun’s act wavers the slightest bit at how lost he looks and he swallows; trying not to forget what he originally came here for.

Baekhyun slides the chair away from the table and sits, tugging his hoodie up higher to the point where it swallows half of his face. He gingerly takes his black face mask off with deft fingers, immediately going straight to business.

“State your age and name.”

The person in front of him probably recognizes him now, but if he does, he doesn’t show. Instead he answers him obediently; voice a low rumble against the afternoon buzz of the café.

“Park Chanyeol, 24.”

Baekhyun nods. This is the guy who replied to his job request online. “Occupation?”

He sees the guy hesitate before answering. “Unemployed, but currently in university.”

 _A student._ “Studying what?”

His voice is more confident this time, limbs crossing under the table. They brush against the tip of his sneakers, and he shuffles them back and away from the other guy’s.

“Musical theory and production. Masteral.”

“Cool,” he replies, not really meaning it, reaching inside his pocket for his phone. He hands it over to the guy, eyes never leaving his curious ones.

“I have to test how good you are, see. I’m sure you know what I’m hiring you for now.”

The guy in question fiddles with his phone, a tiny smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

“You aren’t just going to write song lyrics for me, but produce tunes as well. The pay isn’t a problem of course—the work load is heavy but you’ll be well-compensated.” He pauses when the guy—Chanyeol—reaches inside his own pocket for his phone, a little surprised to see they have the exact same phone model. This guy must be loaded.

He opens a similar app and syncs the devices together, all with a neutral expression on his face. Baekhyun fidgets in his seat, eyes flitting over to the waiter who has yet to take their order.

“Do you have earphones?” Chanyeol suddenly asks him out of the blue, voice warm. He reaches inside the pocket of his hoodie and hands him his white earphones, just as a waiter stands next to their table.

“What will you be having?” The waiter asks, voice squeaking at the end when he turns to him. He smirks when the waiter seems to recognize him, eyes wide and cat-like. He turns on the charm, smile practically sparkling.

“I’ll have a latte please. And cheesecake.” He turns to Chanyeol. “What about you?”

Chanyeol doesn’t respond, already lost in the world of tunes—eyes closed as he presses the head of the earphones impossibly close to his ear. Baekhyun shrugs, ignoring the fluttering in his chest as he recognizes the passion in his expression; it’s something he’s seen one too many times in the industry, all too fleeting for it to last. It’ll only be a matter of time before it drains out of Chanyeol, too. He sighs, and turns to the waiter again with a slightly dimmer, but still flirty, smile.

“He’ll have the same please, thank you.”

“Right away, Sir Baekhyun.”

He grins. He was right. The waiter did recognize him.

To reward his efforts Baekhyun squints his eyes at the other’s nametag, tongue poking out of the corners of his lips.

“Thank you— _Minseok._ ”

There’s the telltale squeak, before the waiter scurries off. Baekhyun chuckles despite himself, shaking his head. He’ll never get tired of this kind of attention. The star struck look on every persons face when they see him almost makes it worth being a celebrity.

When he finally remembers to glance back at Chanyeol, he sees him furiously scrawling lyrics onto a bunch of napkins on their table, head bowed. All that he can see from this angle is Chanyeol’s bent, unruly head of curly hair; brown and helplessly messy. He smiles when he matches his hair with a bird’s nest in his mind, and has to disguise the amused snort he lets out with a cough when out of nowhere Chanyeol glances up to look at him.

All too suddenly, a bunch of scrawled-on napkins are being nudged in his direction, and Baekhyun hurries to pile them up neatly.

“Done already? Impressive. But we’ll see how good you really are.” He mutters, reaching out for his phone and headphones. Chanyeol hands them over easily, relaxing back against the plush backrest of his seat.

Baekhyun puts the earphones one at a time and hits play.

_Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I’m home bound._

His eyes glaze over the next few words, reading them with ease despite the chicken-like scrawl it was written in.

_Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making my way, through the crowd._

Baekhyun finds himself mouthing along to the words, voice moments away from spilling to give life to the lyrics in time with the tune.

_And I need you._

_And I miss you._

_And now I wonder…_

_“If I could fall, into the sky. Do you think time, would pass me by? ‘Cause you know I’d walk a thousand miles if I could just, see you—tonight.”_

Baekhyun lets the instrumental wash over him before he opens his eyes, staring at Chanyeol in awe. The words fit the song like a glove—it’s like he hit the jackpot—he’s found a musical genius in the person of Park Chanyeol.

“Holy shit, Chanyeol. This is awesome! You’re fucking good.”

The first full emotion plays out on Chanyeol’s face, a smug-kind of victory painting his smile. It’s well deserved though, so Baekhyun lets him be smug. The guy was a fucking genius.

“Congratulations,” he announces happily, reaching over to offer his hand. “You’re hired!”

Chanyeol’s smirk turns into a winning smile, all blinding lights like Vegas on a Saturday night. Baekhyun doesn’t shield his eyes, and instead tightens the grip he has on Chanyeol’s calloused fingers.

 

 

 

“I don’t drink lattes.” Chanyeol frowns, pushing the offending cup away as if it contained ritualistic blood instead of brewed coffee. Baekhyun shrugs, taking a happy sip from his own cup.

“Sorry, I didn’t know. Plus you were too busy writing this—didn’t want to interrupt your creative process.”

That gets another smile out of Chanyeol, which Baekhyun quickly decides is his new favorite thing to see. He clears his throat when he feels himself staring too much, nonchalantly blowing at the warm cup in his hands. “What do you drink, then?”

“Black,” Chanyeol answers simply. “Espresso.”

Baekhyun makes a face. “You heathen.”

Chanyeol shrugs, and Baekhyun protectively moves his cup of delicious latte away.

“Questionable beverage tastes aside; I’d like to offer you a full, working contract.”

Baekhyun lets go of his cup to reach for his leather backpack. He fumbles around inside before pulling out a thin stack of official-looking papers and setting them down carefully on the table for Chanyeol to see.

“I had these made before I came here today, just in case I went ahead and hired you. This has already been notarized by my Lawyer, feel free to read all the terms and—hey! Don’t you want to read the clauses and terms first?”

Chanyeol sets the pen down on the table after he signs the contract, face impassive. “I have a feeling you’re going to end up telling me now anyway. Why waste my time reading all this right? Plus I trust you. You’re a popular musician, you wouldn’t do anything that would cause you trouble in the long run.”

 _Who is this guy?_ Baekhyun muses, slowly sliding the signed papers back to himself. “Well, if you put it that way…I guess.”

But then he remembers something he had added to the business contract, aside from its standard-issue contents that he knows Chanyeol should be aware of.

He flips the papers to the part where the most important rule of their work relationship is stated as Chanyeol looks on silently; and then placing it back down on the table when he’s found what he was looking for.

Baekhyun taps the paper lightly.

“Here, read this part.”

Chanyeol leans forward, mouth opening to read it out loud when his eyes finish scanning the words first; turning to face Baekhyun incredulously when the words sink in.

“Seriously?”

It’s Baekhyun’s turn to shrug. “I want this to be a purely professional relationship; like what you said before, I can’t afford to ruin my public image.”

“And so you state,  _rule number fifteen, don’t fall in love with me. I will not be responsible for unreturned feelings or affections. Unrequited love is solely the responsibility of the infatuated party._ ”

“I’m serious! It’s better to be clear about these things now than worry about them later.”

Chanyeol smirks then, crossing his arms back over his broad chest. “Oh, does this mean you have a fickle heart, Byun Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun scoffs so loud the next table turns to stare at them, causing him to tilt his head the other way to avoid being recognized.

“I don’t know who you think you are, playing coy with me like this, but right now I am your  _boss_ and I’m sure an adult such as yourself knows how to act in a professional manner.”

The subtle mirth in Chanyeol’s eyes vanishes and he nods, holding Baekhyun’s annoyed gaze. “Of course.”

“Good,” Baekhyun answers, already moving to stand up.

“Then it was nice meeting you, Mr. Park. I’ll be sending you your work schedule via your email later today. Don’t worry about the bill, I took care of it.”

Baekhyun flashes him the bare minimum of a smile and leaves; just as fast as he arrived, tugging his hoodie down when he exits the café.

Camera shutters flicker in the distance, and Baekhyun curses under his breath.

 

 

\---

 

“You want to try the electronic dance music genre?”

Baekhyun frowns at how unsure his boss Junmyeon sounds, running his fingers through his flat, unstyled hair in displeasure.

“At least give it a chance and listen to it before you judge.”

Junmyeon chuckles as he pushes the CD compartment of his laptop open, sliding Baekhyun’s new demo inside.

“Calm down, Baekhyun. I wasn’t judging. Just, a little surprised. You’ve been doing acoustic for as long as I can remember. And then here you are, telling me you prepared a pop-dance music themed demo…give your old man some credit.”

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, looking unamused. “Just play it.”

 

 

Fifteen minutes and one finished demo later, Baekhyun renews his contract with JM Entertainment.

 

He sends a text to Jongdae to celebrate, receiving a number of random emoticons as a reply. He debates on whether to thank Chanyeol for his songs or not, but then he remembers he’s just doing what he’s paying him for, and drops the thought. He pockets his phone as he exits the building, walking briskly towards his Corolla. His thoughts wander back to his celebration for tonight; cakes and expensive liquor at the forefront of his mind.

His career is off to a great start, and Baekhyun can’t wait to anoint it all with his favorite bottle of En Blanc.

 

 

\--

 

 

“Congratulations!” Jongdae yells as he clicks champagne glasses with him; before downing it all in one swallow.

Jongdae wipes the edges of his lips with the back of his palm and pours himself another glass, smile never leaving his face.

“Your demo sounds really good! How did you write all those so quickly?”

Baekhyun’s eyes pop open the slightest before he decides to keep Chanyeol a little secret for a while, relaxing back against the sofa. “Let’s just say…I’ve had a burst of inspiration lately.”

“Aw, Baekhyun. Am I your new muse?” Jongdae wiggles his eyebrows and Baekhyun guffaws, eyes scrunching shut in happiness.

“Shut up Jongdae.”

 

 

 

\---

 

“And that’s a wrap! Baekhyun, you sound great, as always. Thank you for your hard work. See you after lunch tomorrow. Please, please don’t be late.”

Junmyeon’s pleas sound twice as whiny when they’re said directly to his ears, Baekhyun notices with a grimace as he pulls the headphones down on his neck. He replies with a thumbs up, despite having no intention at all to arrive on time.

The lit recording sign above the door to the studio switches off once Junmyeon logs off the sounding equipment, making the room Baekhyun is still enclosed in soundproof.

Baekhyun sighs, throat a little sore and scratchy from overuse. He steps away from the microphone and towards the exit.

He bows respectfully at Junmyeon and all the other sound directors and audio engineers present before leaving, gray drawstring hanging low on his back.

He takes large gulps from his tumbler as he makes his way down the corridors, empty and eerie looking now that it was a little past midnight. It was extra chilly too, since no one bothered to turn down the central ac that was still going at full blast since the heat wave around noon. Baekhyun regretted not bringing his favorite loose hoodie.

He smiles at the security guard who doesn’t even check his company ID anymore, and lets him pass and out the JM Entertainment premises in no time.

Baekhyun wraps his thin arms around himself as he lets his mind wander, thinking of what to have for a midnight snack, unconsciously humming the tune to one of the songs he sang nonstop for five hours earlier.

The streets look deserted at this time of the night, the steady streetlights his only companion.

 

\----

 

It takes a while of straightforward walking before Baekhyun passes by a 7-11, appearing like a well wished mirage after hours on the desert. Baekhyun doesn’t even think twice when he enters, public image be damned. He wasn’t wearing any makeup anyway.

He goes straight to the ramyun section and grabs them by the cup-fulls, as many as his arms could hold up. He marches to the cashier and dumps them all on the counter, before flashing the bored cashier a toothy smile and then dashing off to grab two bottles of soju.

Along the mad dash he clashes against a civilian standing over the yogurt section, almost throwing them both over the frozen dairy products.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun curses, at the same time a feminine voice gasps.

Baekhyun freezes, the voice ringing alarm bells in his head.

“Taeyeon?”

They both turn slowly towards one another, eyes wide and mouths parted. They haven’t seen each other since the break up.

It was almost a year ago, but the wounds still felt a little fresh.

“Baekhyun…”

Baekhyun resists the overwhelming desire to close his eyes and hold her close; seeing Taeyeon after all this time and she still had the same effect on him, still made him want her.

They stare at each other for who knows what long, until a voice from somewhere near them catches their attention.

“Sorry for interrupting but um, you’re holding the line.”

The baritone voice strikes Baekhyun as familiar and so he brakes the staring contest he had going on with Taeyeon and turns towards the source, tired eyes widening when he realizes who he is.

“Chanyeol?”

The man in the oversized hoodie looks taken aback, even going so far as looking behind him before addressing him again.

“Do I know you from somewhere?”

Baekhyun scoffs and takes his snapback off.

“Baekhyun,  _the_ Byun Baekhyun.”

At this Chanyeol’s round eyes widen and he physically takes a step back, one large hand coming up to cover his mouth.

“Oh!  _Oh,_ it’s you. I’m so sorry—I didn’t recognize you—you look cuter without the heavy eyeliner on.”

Baekhyun’s stomach turned inside out for a second before settling down. Did Chanyeol really spout that nonsense in the middle of the night in a convenience store, right in front of his ex-girlfriend?

Yes. Yes he did.

“Don’t say embarrassing things like that out loud, oh my god.” He attempts a facepalm but both his hands are full of soju bottles, so he settles for a grimace instead.

A voice unexpectedly pipes up, drawing his and Chanyeol’s attention.

“You’re right; he is cuter without all those make up on.” Taeyeon smiles, shy and sweet before picking up her discarded yogurt on the third shelf just behind her. She turns back around, still smiling.

“I’ll see you around, Baekhyun.”

And then she walks away, politely bowing as she passes Chanyeol, and Baekhyun has never felt so light and confused at the same time.

“Um,” Chanyeol starts. “Did I come at a wrong time?”

Baekhyun laughs, shaking his head. “No, you came just in time.”

 

 

 

\--

 

“I haven’t received any new emails from you, and it’s been a little over a week. How are those songs coming along? Having problems? I mean, I totally understand if they’re coming on slow—you just finished six songs for me the week before. Just curious.”

Baekhyun is babbling nonsense right now because he’s nervous. Even though he shouldn’t be; it’s just his employee Chanyeol. But after what went down a while ago, coupled with Chanyeol’s compliment and the general air of mystery still surrounding him, Baekhyun can’t help  _but_ be nervous.

They ended up walking home together when they learned after they exited the store that their dorms weren’t too far apart.

It was Baekhyun’s idea, naturally, since Chanyeol doesn’t really talk to him that much. But the other agreed, and the rest was history.

“I’ve been playing chords, switching up tunes, but no lyrics.”

Cut to the chase, straight to the point. Of course.

The silence draws on after Baekhyun’s too-loud ‘ _ahh_ ’, magnified by the cicadas littered on the streets. No one’s talking, and the ambience feels like a dingy murder scene set up.

“Do you want to hear me sing one of your songs?” Baekhyun blurts out out of nowhere just as they cross the other side of the street; his hand flying up to slap over his loose-lips. What the hell did he just suggest?

Chanyeol looks at him in surprise, eyes wide and unblinking. They stop in front of a closed Television shop, where Baekhyun sees their dumbstruck expressions.

 _This isn’t me at all,_ Diva Baekhyun whines from deep inside him, and his current, embarrassing outer self agrees. And so, to save face, he opens his mouth.

And sings.

“You’re the taste of wine. You’re a summer night…make me feel alright. But then again you’re like a million thorns all in my side you are, the shiver down my spine oh!”

Baekhyun’s clear voice rings loud on the empty streets, and neither of them move, frozen in time. He doesn’t stop singing and frankly, he’s just getting started.

“We get close we fall apart red roses broken hearts~and we don’t which way to go. We’re in love, we’re insane, what’s the sun without the rain? I guess we’ll find out as we go…”

“We keep on drawing the line just a little bigger every time, oh, ohh.”

“And I must be losing my mind, cause I know, I want you in my life.”

They stop at the same time with smiles on their faces, until they realized what just happened and they both turn into mumbling, embarrassed messes.

“I—you—“ Baekhyun stammers, taking a step back and bumping shoulder first against the shop’s glass.

“You have a really nice voice, wow.” He breathes, unable to help himself.

Chanyeol on the other hand, looks pained. He tugs his hoodie up harshly against his head. “Not one more word, that shouldn’t have happened.”

And then he resumes walking without saying anything else, leaving Baekhyun by himself and their rapidly separating reflections on the TV monitors.

Baekhyun scratches at the side of his cheek in confusion. Chanyeol had a really nice singing voice, better than he expected, even.

_So what was that all about?_

Thinking that it was probably none of his business, Baekhyun trails after him, soju bottles clinking noisily against his leg.

 

 

 

They separate at an intersection where their dorm rooms branch on either side of the street. Baekhyun never realized how close they really lived.

The air is awkward and tense around them, which makes Baekhyun’s skin crawl. He hurries to get away.

“Well, um. This is me. I live a few buildings down.”

Chanyeol nods, gesturing vaguely to his side on the street. “I live somewhere there.”

“…Right. See you, I guess.”

Chanyeol turns without saying a proper goodbye, eyes blank. Baekhyun doesn’t know what overcomes him, but he yells something when they’re a good five meters apart.

“I’ll catch you on gmail!”

It sounds embarrassing now that he has yelled it out like that, Baekhyun adding another blunder to his newly constructed list of embarrassments around Park Chanyeol. He had a feeling that as long as the tall man was working for him, the list was going to be really fucking long.

A corner of Chanyeol’s lips tilt upward, causing Baekhyun’s heart to do a double take.

Baekhyun thinks, briefly, that all those embarrassments are going to be worth it if he gets a glimpse of Park Chanyeol’s rare, earth-tilting smiles.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

“I’ll catch you on gmail? Who the fuck even says that?”

Baekhyun muses out loud once he was seated comfortably on top of his bed; laptop out and the gmail website running on his monitor, embarrassingly bare.

He was refreshing for emails while he waited for his hair to dry; still wet and dripping from the shower he took not so long ago.

Right after he and Chanyeol parted ways, Baekhyun had gone straight home and set up his laptop—specifically his  _gmail_ account and was waiting for an email or even a measly chat from the mysterious giant.

So far, he hadn’t gotten any.

Not even a reply email from the ‘job list’ he had set out ten minutes after he had gotten home.

The gmail page continues to haunt him with its reply-less inbox as Baekhyun begins questioning his sanity.

“This is getting pathetic. What am I even waiting for anyway? An ‘I hope you got home safely?’ What the fuck.”

Baekhyun shakes his head in frustration and slams his laptop shut without even turning it off. The stress from all the album preparations he was doing was taking its toll on him, making him do more idiotic things than usual. Like craving his employee’s attention, for instance.

“Yeah, yeah that’s why. All I need is eight hours of sleep and I’ll be good as new tomorrow.” Baekhyun reasons to himself, nodding.

He repeated this like a mantra as he slid his still blinking laptop onto his bedside table; repeated this as he turned the laptop over for good measure so the flickering light doesn’t annoy him in his sleep.

“I’ll be good as new tomorrow,” he whispered one last time as he let exhaustion take over him, bringing him to the land of sweet dreams and deep slumber.

 

 

\---

 

 

_“Baekhyunnie…Baekhyunnie, wake up! Baekhyunnie, wake up~wake up! Ya, Byun Baekhyun!”_

 

 

Baekhyun’s bloodshot eyes snaps open, the blaring red  _12:30 n.n_ on his alarm clock greeting him.

He shoots upright into a sitting position, Taeyeon’s high-pitched voice still on repeat somewhere in the background; the sound muffled under the layers of Baekhyun’s futon.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun mutters under his breath, hands frantically moving beneath the covers for his mobile phone.

His hand catches on a rectangular-shaped object and he pulls it out, immediately tapping on the screen to deactivate his alarm.

Despite this ‘morning’ rush, Baekhyun is still just barely awake; only one eye open.

What causes him to wake up, however, is the scalding warmth the back of his phone was sporting; battery dangerously heated.

Baekhyun sighs and slides his boxer-clad legs off the bed to the sides, about to switch his phone off for it to cool when a beeping sound notifies him of an incoming email.

Curious but thinking nothing else of it he flips the phone right side up; tapping on the message when it pops.

 

From: PCY [parkchainz@gmail.com]

Subject: [Working on a new song, thought you’d want to hear it.]

Message:  _newdemo42.mp3, newdemo422.mp3_

 

Baekhyun blinks numerous times as he attempts to process the email, none of it sinking in.

What he gets out of it is that Chanyeol is apparently one of those people who leaves their messages on the subject line instead of on the actual body of the email. He files that piece of information under Chanyeol’s preference for black coffee. One more flaw in his otherwise perfect appearance. Baekhyun’s self-centered side howls in delight.

Another beep brings him out of his thoughts and back to reality, a new message popping up under the previous one.

 

From: PCY [parkchainz@gmail.com]

Re: Subject: [Working on a new song, thought you’d want to hear it.]

Message: Oh, and good afternoon, boss.

 

Baekhyun closes his eyes and throws his phone back on the bed. The side of him that was responsible for his odd interest in Chanyeol claps in approval. While the rest of him? Well, the rest of him was terribly, terribly late for work.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

Baekhyun shows up in the recording studio exactly one hour later, alert and ready to take on the grueling recording sessions he was bound to face today.

Junmyeon wasn’t pleased that he was late, but wasn’t exactly surprised, either. Baekhyun had never been on the diligent side of his Talents.

“Well, I guess the miracle I had been hoping for hadn’t been granted yet.” Junmyeon shakes his head before gesturing towards the sound booth.

“Get in there now, please, Baekhyun. We’re still running on a tight schedule, and you’re behind two songs already.”

Baekhyun bows once before entering the booth silently. He waits for his cue to start singing, eyes fixed on their tech director, Yixing.

The thumbs up comes and Baekhyun slides the headphones on.

The melody pours in in waves, bathing him in the music that reminds him strangely, of home.

 

 

\--

 

“I haven’t seen him this focused since the first contract he signed with us.” Yixing whispers as he slides a button up to increase the volume of Baekhyun’s voice; the sound pleasant to the ears despite how loud it’s being played.

Junmyeon’s eyes flicker towards Baekhyun’s figure slouched over the recording microphone. “I admit, he has improved a lot.”

Yixing nods in approval as he toys with another button, toying with the hertz on Baekhyun’s song. “I wonder why.”

“Wait—hold on,” Junmyeon exclaims, finger hovering above Yixing’s on a button. He cover’s Yixing’s hand with his, adjusting the tempo this time. He then glances down on Yixing when he feels him looking at him; flashing him a shy smile.

“There. But also? I think I know why. “

They both look at Baekhyun when he hits a particularly high note flawlessly and manages to hold onto it, the smiles on their faces growing.

“I think, Yixing, that Baekhyun might have found himself a new muse.”

 

 

\--

 

 

Junmyeon let him home early today, surprising especially since it was a Saturday night.

“Enjoy your evening!” His boss had said when he practically pushed him out of the recording booth after just a preliminary run of the three songs he did. “We’ll continue on Monday!”

And then the door slammed in his face, leaving him free the entire night, just like that.

Baekhyun was shocked at first, but he wasn’t one to decline sudden days off, and so he went on his way.

 

Thirty minutes later and he’s strolling the streets of Myeongdong in his usual Trainee attire, unmindful of the fashionably dressed people all around him. He had his earphones on and was gladly distracted enough by Chanyeol’s smooth, baritone voice flowing through the buds, singing about dreams and everything in between.

He’s humming along with his eyes open but vacant when someone tugs him to the side, the grip on his arm tight.

He pops the earphones off his ears in alarm, shrugging the foreign hold off him.

“What—?”

“Are you trying to get yourself killed—oh, it’s you boss.”

Baekhyun’s eyes almost bug out. “Chanyeol? Why are you here? What happened?”

He looks around him, still not quite sure where he is and what it was that caused Chanyeol to pull him aside.

“You were wearing earphones, and a car was getting closer and closer to where you were. He was honking, but you couldn’t hear.” Chanyeol points towards the road, and to the silver corolla speeding off.

“The road is narrow so he didn’t really have anywhere to go, considering you were walking almost in the middle.”

Baekhyun’s insides drop at the information. “Wow, really?”

Chanyeol nods, the curls on top of his head bobbing along. “I was nearby and didn’t want to see any accidents so I decided to help. I didn’t even realize it was you until now.”

“I’m not usually this vacant, I promise. Damn it,” Baekhyun curses, kicking at the sidewalk uselessly.

“I’m losing focus again. This always happens when I get in deep in a project.”

“Ah,” Chanyeol responds in understanding, long legs matching Baekhyun’s shorter strides when they pull themselves off the road and back to the sidewalk.

“I know that feeling, trust me. That’s me when I’m at home nowadays. And I’ve lost count of how many objects’ I’ve broken and misplaced.”

Baekhyun laughs, picturing a clumsy, dazed Chanyeol walking all over his apartment, trying to function. He doesn’t find the mental image difficult to conjure, and takes a mental snapshot for himself later.

“Glad to know I’m not alone then.”

“Of course. We musicians gotta stick together.” Chanyeol elbows him in the side in a friendly manner, and Baekhyun nudges back.

“Musician, huh. Where have you worked before enrolling in Graduate School anyway? You seem to really know your stuff.” Baekhyun was always curious about what else Chanyeol did for a living. The guy was too rich and too talented to not have a real job aside from writing songs for him. His air of mystery and reserved personality didn’t help quell Baekhyun’s curiosity either. So he chanced a blunt question despite knowing for sure he wouldn’t be getting any answers. After all, the sayings were true.

Curiosity killed the cat.

Chanyeol suddenly stops walking and Baekhyun has to backtrack a few steps, confused. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

They resume walking. The shadow that hung on Chanyeol’s face from the first time they met had crept back up. Baekhyun’s question remains unanswered.

Baekhyun senses that that question is a sensitive topic and so he drops it; doesn’t pry.

They walk in tense silence until Chanyeol decides to break it, speaking up. Baekhyun more than ready to hop on whatever it was the other wanted to talk about.

“It’s just puzzling to me how no one recognized you yet. You’re practically walking out, exposed.” Chanyeol looks around to reiterate his point, a tiny smile on his face. “I thought you were a big shot?”

Or not.

Baekhyun scoffs, tilting his head up so his nose was in the air. “I am. But, oh…you know. Stuff happened. You’re aware of my hiatus right? This is why I needed you in the first place.”

Baekhyun pauses. “Wait, that didn’t come out right. But you know what I’m trying to say. My popularity has dwindled down a bit, and so crowds are a little less inclined to follow my every move.” He clicks his tongue in dissatisfaction, before leaning closer to whisper conspiratorially in Chanyeol’s side. “Right now, they’re all busy figuring out which Entertainment Big Shot is responsible for the Chain Parkers sensation.”

He shakes his head when he straightens up, tone pitching high in disbelief. “Can you believe they’re hot in the music industry right now because they’re faceless? Damn right it isn’t because of their talent and ingenuity.”

“Don’t you think so, Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun stops talking and turns to Chanyeol when he realizes he hasn’t said anything since they began talking about Chain Parkers. “Oh, you aren’t a fan of them, are you? If you are, then I’m sorry, I’m not a hater. Just not a fan.”

Chanyeol looks surprised when Baekhyun notices his silence, hurrying to respond with quick shakes of his head. “Oh no, no no, you’ve got it wrong. I don’t care either. Just got a lot on my mind. Your songs are one of them, don’t worry boss.”

Chanyeol grins at him as they turn at an intersection, unconsciously walking up towards Baekhyun’s dorm.

Baekhyun smiles at him toothily, making sure his canines are showing. He knows he’s extra charming that way, even without all the makeup. “Don’t worry, I’m not rushing you. Full album on the works, remember? I received your email earlier today too; sorry for not leaving a reply by the way, I forgot.”

Baekhyun looks sheepish as he leads Chanyeol to cross the road towards his dorm building. They’re greeted by the building security guard, who lets them pass without another blink.

“It’s alright. So have you listened to it? What do you think?”

Baekhyun guides Chanyeol forward to the elevator with a hand on his back when the doors ding open, smile turning sly.

He briefly forgets about their arrangement, about rule number fifteen, and does what he used to do back when he was just debuting as an artist.

Going with the flow of things. Allowing himself to be swept up in the moment.

And so, he does.

“This is what I think about it.”

The elevator doors close just as Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol against the wall, hands on his chest as he lifts on his toes for a chaste kiss.

 

\--

 

 

Strong hands are pushing him back even before Baekhyun has the chance to press his lips against Chanyeol’s. The distance he tried to cross so quickly now doubled, tripled, as Chanyeol moves away from him in shock, and what Baekhyun doesn’t want to identify as disgust.

Chanyeol covers his lips with his palm, eyes wide until they narrow in accusation.

“What do you think you’re doing?!”

Baekhyun doesn’t even have an answer for that, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he searches Chanyeol’s distrusting eyes.

“I-I don’t know. I just wanted to.”

Chanyeol looks twice as scandalized now, pressing himself against the cold metal of the elevator walls.

Baekhyun bites his lower lip, ashamed and guilty as he takes a step back.

“Sorry. I used to do that a lot to most of my staff back when I was a newbie.”  _Back when you were still with Taeyeon,_ his mind unhelpfully supplies.

And because old habits die hard, the past is repeating itself again. Maybe only more fucked up than the last. Baekhyun rushes to make amends.

The elevator stops at a random floor, opening to an empty corridor. Baekhyun presses the number 10 on the panel and the doors close again as they ascend, the silence heavy around them.

It’s only when the doors reopen does Chanyeol talk again, sounding every bit annoyed as he should be. Baekhyun gulps.

“I remember a similar rumor from two years back. I can’t believe I chose to not believe in that. Or that I thought I would be safe from your promiscuity. Whatever happened to rule number fifteen—or a  _professional working relationship,_ huh?  _Boss?_ ”

Baekhyun winces at the horrible words coming out of Chanyeol’s mouth. They were cruel, but they were the truth. He was solely at fault with this one.

He swallows the lump in his throat and bunches up the material of his pants, frustrated. “Chanyeol I—I’m sorry. I have no excuse—I just thought—“

“Tell me something, boss.” Chanyeol interrupts, locking eyes with him through their reflections inside the elevator.

“O-of course.”

“Am I just a plaything to you? Because I didn’t sign up for  _this_. I agreed to work under you for the sole reason that it lets me explore my music more than any other method could. And if you can’t give me the professional relationship we s _hould_ be having, then I’ll be more than happy to leave.”

Baekhyun opens his mouth to retort, but Chanyeol holds a hand up to indicate he wasn’t done talking and Baekhyun immediately shuts up.

“I don’t tolerate unprofessionalism.”

Baekhyun squirms under the steady gaze Chanyeol fixes him with; the weight of the guilt he’s beginning to feel rendering him immobile.

He can’t find it in himself to respond so Chanyeol takes it as his final answer and silently presses the button for the elevator to go up the right floor.

So this was it. His employee, his potential friend, his potential  _muse_ was going to be taken away from him all because he couldn’t keep it in his pants.

Baekhyun observes Chanyeol when the other no longer seems to be paying attention to him, just waiting for the elevator doors to open and get the hell out of there. He takes in Chanyeol’s fashionably starved artist look, takes in his worn sneakers and designer pants, takes in how everything is balanced by his unruly, curly hair. He takes in how Chanyeol, probably the only genius song writer he has ever encountered aside from Yixing (and himself), will probably walk away from him without turning back, lost to him, forever.

Right there and then Baekhyun decides that he has yet to see Chanyeol’s other side. How he is when he isn’t making beautiful music with his hands, or how he is when he isn’t mad at him. He wants to see what else there is to this man, who came into his life when he was at his lowest and somehow made it all better with just a few songs.

Even if he literally hired him to do it.

He owed him a decent friendship, at least.

So Baekhyun straightens up, shrugs the guilt off, opens his mouth.

“Okay, Park. No more funny business. I apologize for my misconduct. From now on it’s strictly business, Artists honor.” He even does a weird hand gesture that’s supposed to be for boy scouts, which draws a reluctant chuckle out of Chanyeol.

“Can I have your word on that, Boss?”

Baekhyun raises his right hand. “I promise.”

Chanyeol extends his right arm out and lifts his pinky. “Not like that—let’s swear on it.”

Baekhyun’s eyebrow twitched at the childishness of the act but he held back, especially since he was at fault here. So he sucked it up and extended his pinky as well.

They pinky swore.

“I swear.”

Chanyeol lets go of his pinky, looking appeased. He isn’t smiling, but at least he no longer looks mad.

“Alright then.”

Neither of them register the opening of the elevator doors at first, but then they do, and they’re face to face with—

“Jongdae?”

“Oh, Baekhyun you’re here—“

Jongdae glances at him and then at Chanyeol, surprised smile quickly morphing into a sly smirk. Baekhyun wants to yell at him.

“What are you doing here, Jongdae?” Baekhyun asks instead, widening his eyes at his friend to tell him to  _shut up._

Unsurprisingly, it doesn’t work, and Jongdae continues to open his big, filter-less mouth.

Jongdae squints and then snorts at his attempts to shut him up, and then lifts the bag of Chinese takeout in his hand to answer his question. “I wanted to eat dinner with you since I’m lonely on a Saturday night for the first time in a  _long_ while, but, I can see you’re  _busy_. So I’ll go, and talk to you tomorrow.”

Jongdae waggles his eyebrows at him obscenely before smiling up like a cat at Chanyeol— who still hasn’t moved from his position against the wall. Back when Baekhyun was a newbie, he always used to have a lot of people around, used to take people  _home._ So this wasn’t anything new to Jongdae’s eyes and assumed the same with Chanyeol.

Jongdae makes a move to enter the elevator, but does a double take when he gets a good look on Chanyeol’s face.

“Wait a second, you look familiar.”

Chanyeol makes a sound at the back of his throat that resembles a pained gasp; eyes darting anywhere but at Jongdae. He doesn’t answer, doesn’t move.

“Have I seen you somewhere before?”

Jongdae’s question seems to be trigger Chanyeol needed to regain all the feeling in his body; even managing so far as to push them both out of the elevator.

“No, I’ve never seen you before in my life.”

And then Chanyeol smashes the red close button with his fist, locking eyes with Baekhyun seconds before the doors cut him off from view.

“I’ll keep in touch _, boss_.”

And then the doors close and all Baekhyun sees is his wavy reflection against the shiny metal; looking just as confused outside as he is on the inside.

“What—what was that?” Jongdae asks after a while, eyes wide in bewilderment.

“ _I’ll keep in touch boss,_  what the fuck? And he calls you ‘boss’? Are you into role play now Baekhyun, oh my god.”

Baekhyun recovers and scowls at his friend, hooking an arm around his shoulders, squeezing him harder than necessary.

“That, my friend, is why I rarely introduce you to my other friends.  _You_  freak them out.”

“Pfft,” Jongdae scoffs, walking back with him towards his dorm door, questions forgotten. “Lies, I’m awesome as fuck.”

Baekhyun shrugs, arm still snug around him. “Mm, you’re alright I guess. I’m just stuck with you because I have no other choice.”

The door opens with an electronic key card Baekhyun pulls out of his pocket and they step inside, letting go of Jongdae in favor of flipping the lights on as they enter.

“Hey!” Jongdae whines, catching up to him.

Jongdae toes his shoes off by the door before stepping into the living room, immediately throwing himself on the couch. He turns his head to the side and stares at Baekhyun’s profile; Chanyeol’s face popping back into his thoughts.

“But really though, he looks oddly familiar. Your friend I mean. I wonder where I’ve seen him before.”

Baekhyun turns around from where he was rummaging for utensils in the pantry, eyebrows disappearing beneath his hairline.

“Maybe he was a devoted fan at one of your older concerts? I mean, he kinda looks like it.”

Jongdae purses his lips, still unconvinced. He sits up straight and begins taking the food containers out of the paper bag and onto the table.

“Maybe.”

 

 

 

\--

 

A whole week passes and Baekhyun doesn’t hear from Chanyeol again.

His emails and chats are left unanswered, and honestly, Baekhyun stopped trying on the second day. His album release was due only a week from now and he was too caught up with work to constantly worry about when Chanyeol was going to warm up to him.

He could only hope that his apology and promise from last week were enough to get Chanyeol’s trust back. Maybe he just needed time.

Time that Baekhyun had recently been short of.

With the impending album debut Junmyeon has been sending him to attend different interviews left and right, all with a cleaner, more fun image in tow to show the public.

Since his songs have taken a lighter, more fun and funky approach, his boss has been trying hard to get it all out there.

And it worked—the press has been amazing with spreading information, and it didn’t take long for Baekhyun’s name to be included in the top ten most searched names list on Naver again.

He’s busier than ever, and his career has taken off again even without his official album release yet. Baekhyun couldn’t be happier.

Now, he had a fan signing event to attend to in a University just outside of Seoul before his official Press Release on Monday.

Baekhyun’s smiles are genuine as he gladly signs his older albums and his official posters brought by his fans for this event. He even throws in some aegyo to get the crowd going even wilder, and he swears he sees a few students near the back feign passing out. It must have been such a shock for them to see him acting all cutesy and bubbly after keeping the crooner bad boy look for so long.

Truth be told Baekhyun felt lighter now, happier. At least, happier than he was after the big falling out with Taeyeon.

Thinking about her brought less pain and regret now than it did before. It probably had to do with a certain big eared prodigy, but he wouldn’t dwell on that too much now that he was working.

Which, he keeps telling himself because a taller male fan of his that’s coming closer as the line progresses reminds him  _exactly_ of the one guy he shouldn’t be thinking about right now.

Naturally curious, Baekhyun keeps a careful eye out for him.

As the pool of his satisfied fans grow larger, the ones in line get shorter, and the male fan draws closer and closer to the table. Until finally, it’s his turn, and Baekhyun looks up with a practiced smile on his face expecting a doppelganger—not the real deal.

Baekhyun inhales and is prepared to call him out then and there until Chanyeol slides a poster towards him with the word “Closer” written on it in English.

Confused, Baekhyun glances up at him. “What’s this supposed to mean?”

But Chanyeol doesn’t say anything, just leaves with a smile and a tip of his snapback in his direction.

 

 

\--

 

 

The day of the Album Release arrives, and Baekhyun is broadcasted live on the mobile application VLive and on Youtube. But more importantly, he’s on one of the major stages of KBS where they televise important music events, including Music Video and Album releases.

As a tribute to Baekhyun’s fans, his company decided to release a bonus music video on one of the major tracks on his album.

It isn’t a full music video—just around two and a half minutes, featuring Baekhyun singing and running around under a fountain and over a sprinkler, with fairy overhead lights.

The song ‘Youth’ which is the music video’s theme, is something Baekhyun wrote himself. He started writing this when he was still head over heels for Taeyeon, and managed to finish it thanks to his newfound connection with Chanyeol.

And now, as the music video plays for the whole world to see, Baekhyun doesn’t regret having had two muses to dedicate his Youth to.

Especially since they both contributed hugely to the return of his bravado as an artist.

He makes sure he thanks them both in the last leaf of his latest album.

 

 

\--

 

From: PCY [parkchainz@gmail.com]

Subject: [Congratulations.]

Message: |

 

 

\--

 

 

From: Taeyeonnie [+618xxxxxxx]

Message:  _Hey. I know you’re twice as busy now, but when you’re free, let’s talk?_

_\--_

 

 

“After everything I put you through, I wouldn’t have ever thought we’d be eating out like this again.”

Taeyeon laughs, taking a sip of her milkshake.

“Yeah well, don’t get excited. The day isn’t over yet—plenty of time for you to fuck things up again.”

“Hey!” Baekhyun reaches across the table to mess Taeyeon’s perfectly combed fringe in retaliation, which only earns him a swat and a lighthearted chuckle.

They settle into a comfortable silence, before Taeyeon speaks up again.

“Congratulations on your successful music genre crossover! I never had any doubts on your talent, Baek. So I’m not really surprised. But I am really, really happy for you.” Taeyeon smiles as she reaches across the table gingerly to cover Baekhyun’s hand with hers. She squeezes before letting go, shifting in her seat.

Across her, Baekhyun’s heart does a little somersault at the surge of affection he felt for her. After all this time, Baekhyun was sure he’d always care for her.

“I am happy for you too, Taeng. It’s been so long, but it felt like it was just yesterday when I broke your heart and tore it into little pieces.” Baekhyun sighs wistfully, brows furrowing. “I am truly sorry though; I meant what I said that day.”

Taeyeon snorts a little when Baekhyun mentions their then messy breakup, before it’s replaced by a genuine smile. “Honestly, I’m fine with it now. Maybe we really did need time apart from each other. And look at us now? Aren’t we so much better as friends?”

Baekhyun frowns his puppy pout at her, going extra as he juts his bottom lip out. “Friendzoned again, wow.”

Taeyeon chuckles, the sound really unattractive when she’s unguarded; and right now she is. That’s how Baekhyun knows he’s forgiven for real.

“Shut up, Byun. You know what I mean. Take it or leave it.”

Baekhyun offers a hand out, smiling genuinely at her.

“Of course I’ll take it. Friends?”

Taeyeon wraps her hand around his, lacing their fingers. They share a moment where they don’t do anything but smile and hold hands. This was what Baekhyun longed for the entire year he was hurting and recovering from her loss. Closure.

 

They’re so wrapped up in their little bubble that they fail to notice someone watching them four tables back. They don’t feel eyes trained on them, trying to figure out what they are—what their relationship is. Are they friends? Or more than that?

 

 

\---

 

 

Baekhyun goes home that day having fixed ties with Taeyeon. He felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders, knowing that he was no longer the cause of anyone’s suffering.

And so it is with this mood that Baekhyun reaches his dormitory, smiling at anyone he crosses paths with.

He’s in such a good mood that he’s willing to rehearse by himself for free tonight, taking recordings of his songs as he sings them, and then letting his boss hear it. If only Jongdae could see him now; he would be so proud of him.

Baekhyun boots up his laptop and prepares to do just that, letting Jongdae know that he was about to do serious work for once, when several notifications pop-up on his gmail.

Curious, he immediately opens them— and sees emails from Chanyeol.

One of them is an mp4 file. The thumbnail is Chanyeol in front of an electronic keyboard with a hat on. His register is blurry, but Baekhyun still sees the charm oozing off him.

Making himself comfortable on his seat, he clicks play.

The sound of piano keys floats in the air, followed by a smooth voice.

“Hey. I was doing just fine before I met you. I play too much and that’s an issue, but I’m okay.”

“Hey, tell your friend it was nice to meet him, but I hope I’ll never see him again. (I’m kidding.)”

“Oh, you know it breaks my heart; I’ve moved to this city with a lot of scars, and, then here you are, loud, wearing hoodies with a big wide smile and i~i~i~can’t stop. No I, I-I, can’t stop.”

“So Baekkie pull me closer, just like in the elevator, cause I know you were a fool, but I’d like to return the favor. I know that this is a lot of trouble—one I’m willing to afford, cause you know when we’re together all I want is to be closer.”

The video ends with Chanyeol smiling smugly before reaching out to turn the camera off. Baekhyun exhales as the mp4 icon stares at him, not knowing he was holding so much of his breath back. With a shaky hand he dials Chanyeol’s hangout on his phone, clicking play on the video again with his other hand.

Chanyeol answers after two rings.

Chanyeol’s smooth voice plays out in the background and Baekhyun lifts his phone’s mouthpiece closer to his laptop’s speaker. He stops once he hears Chanyeol chuckle, moving the phone back to his own ear.

“So,  _Closer,_ huh. Care to tell me what this was about? I mean…not that I’m complaining, but I am terribly confused right now.”

Baekhyun stands up from his seat on the couch, leaving his laptop on the coffee table. He paces around his living room; staring at the photos he had hanging on the wall while he waits for Chanyeol’s response.

“I…made a new song. And thought you should hear it.” Chanyeol sounds unsure, his anxiousness carrying over the line.

“Mmhm. That’s it? What about the lyrics?”

“Oh!” Chanyeol exclaims, before pausing to take a deep breath. “I meant that. Kinda. Think of it as an apology.”

“It sounded like a confession,” Baekhyun teases, leaning against the kitchen bar.

Chanyeol splutters, voice extra loud when he yells in response. “It was not! I wrote it differently and rewrote lyrics to somehow, I don’t know, win you over? I know I’ve been really distant lately. And a friend of mine,” he pauses, as if reliving thoughts related to his friend, before talking again. “Told me it wasn’t cool—and that we should talk it out instead of avoiding each other.”

“I wasn’t the one doing the avoiding, Chanyeol.”

“ _Exactly.”_

“Okay then.”

The line goes quiet when neither the two of them continue the conversation, just breathing quietly through the receiver.

“What, no apology accepted?” Chanyeol asks to break the silence, voice lilting playfully.

“You can’t buy my friendship over with just music, Chanyeol.”

“Oh. What should I do then, boss?”

Baekhyun doesn’t answer, drawing a blank. He didn’t know what to ask of Chanyeol so they could patch things up and bring their friendly, work relationship back.

“Hold on, let me think of something…” Baekhyun says as he lowers himself to the stool next to the bar.

“Okay, Boss Byun.”

Baekhyun snorts as he taps the tips of his free hand on the table, looking around. His eyes settle on a digital clock hanging over the entrance to the kitchen and he gasps.

“I know! Why don’t you show up for work for once? Meet me here at like, 11am, because I am dead before the clock hits 10.”

It’s Chanyeol’s turn to snicker, deep voice rumbling pleasantly. “Alright boss, see you.”

And then the line goes dead.

Baekhyun stands to walk back to the living room, reaching for his laptop. He presses play, and watches the video with utmost concentration.

Eventually, he falls asleep after an uncomfortable number of loops, the image of Chanyeol’s smug smile burned permanently into his eyelids.

 

 

 

\---

 

Chanyeol shows up on the dot, carrying his guitar with him. He’s wearing a graphic tee and a sheepish smile, and Baekhyun thinks he’s never been so happy to see mismatched fashion choices on anyone before.

“Hey boss. Are you ready to jam?”

The first thing that Baekhyun does is laugh—letting him in only as an afterthought. “Who still says ‘jam’ these days?”

Chanyeol shrugs, taking his guitar off and placing it on the couch. “I do. Do you mind?” He asks as he gestures to the couch.

“Oh, yeah, make yourself at home. Where are my manners, jeez.  Coffee or soda? Or better yet, soju?” Baekhyun asks mischievously as he walks past Chanyeol and to his kitchen.

“It’s too early to drink—come on. A soda is fine.”

“It’s never too early for soju!” Baekhyun yells from the kitchen, taking out the cans of soda he had stashed in his refrigerator.

He returns with two cans in tow, handing one over to Chanyeol who’s already scrolling through his phone.

“Thanks. And which of the songs would you like us to play today?” Chanyeol shows Baekhyun his phone, thumb hovering over a list of songs.

“Hm…” Baekhyun hums, eyes gliding over the names. “I’m not sure, but we could start with your favorite composition.”

Chanyeol looks up from where he’d been reading the fine print on the can, eyes wide. “What, really?”

Baekhyun shrugs, pushing the phone back to him with his palm. “Why not?”

“Err, alright.”

Chanyeol takes a quick sip from his soda before setting it down on the coffee table. He then wipes his palms on the tops of his thighs, reaching for his guitar once they’re dry.

He takes his hat off as he glances at Baekhyun; fingers moving to hold the guitar in position.

“This isn’t my favorite, but it’s what I like to play when I rehearse.”

Baekhyun nods, lowering himself down on the sofa next to Chanyeol.

“One, two, three…”

He strums the guitar and the chords come to life. Baekhyun watches, already hooked.

“If I was your boyfriend I’d never let you go. I could take you places you have never been before, baby take a chance you will never ever ever know I’ve got money on my hands and I’d really like to go~oh you, chilling by the fire while we’re eating fondue. I don’t know about me, but I know about you. Let’s think about three-two-swag.”

Chanyeol glances at him playfully before strumming the guitar again, tapping his thumb on the guitar along with the rhythm.

“I’d like to be, everything you want, heyyy girl, let me talk to you. If I was your boyfriend, I’d never let you go. I’d never let you go~”

Chanyeol stops after the last note, grinning up at Baekhyun. “Disregard the lyrics will you? It’s awkward I know but the melody is good.”

Baekhyun claps, nodding at him seriously. “I have to admit, Park. That was some good shit right there. I think I have to be careful around you—you might just get scouted.”

Chanyeol laughs uneasily, grabbing for his soda and gulping it by mouthfuls. “Funny,” he mutters. “Can I have that soju now? I’d like some in my system before we start our duets.”

Baekhyun stands up, pointing at him in approval. “I was just thinking that! Be right back.”

Baekhyun rummages in his wine stock for any soju, and comes up with just one bottle—and one bottle of imported vodka. He bites on his lower lip worriedly for a second before throwing caution to the wind and offering it up to Chanyeol.

“I’ve got soju and vodka, Chanyeol. Take your pick.”

Baekhyun sets both beverages down on the table with a challenging look, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Hmm,” Chanyeol says, pretending to think. “Am I allowed a taste of both, boss?”

Baekhyun nods at him, flashing him the thumbs up. “My kind of man. Welcome to the club.”

Baekhyun can see the faintest hint of a blush on the apples of Chanyeol’s cheeks, and smiles to himself. He chalks it up to his level of charisma as a star; inevitably affecting everyone around him. Chanyeol apparently, was no exception.

“Hey Chanyeol?” Baekhyun says as he reaches for the wineglasses he keeps in the compartment under the coffee table.

“Can we play that new song you sent me? I’d like to give a hand in titling it too.”

“Which one?”

“The one with the maracas and the xylophone?”

“Ah!” Chanyeol exclaims, tapping his hand excitedly on his knee. “The one that goes, ‘I’m in love with your body?’”

“Yeah, that one. I really liked that. Enough to actually just hide it for myself, if you ask me.”

Chanyeol laughs, eyes crinkling into crescents. “That’s like the biggest compliment I’ve received in a while. Thanks boss. And since you’re so nice, I won’t charge you extra.”

Baekhyun snorts, hitting Chanyeol on the shoulder before handing him his drink.

“Bottoms up!”

Morning quickly turns into the afternoon, the grumbling of their stomachs their only reminder of how much time has passed. They both got lost in the feeling of music, of the symphonies they are able to create—of how their voices sync and sound so fucking nice together. Baekhyun won’t admit it to anyone, but he actually swooned a little when they sang “All For You” together.

“Shit man, it’s so late. I didn’t even realize—I missed a class. Shit. Kyungsoo will kill me.” Chanyeol freaks, standing up and almost flipping the table over in his haste.

“Woah, woah easy. At least let me feed you a late lunch before you go. You’re too late to attend class anyway either, right?”

Chanyeol looks at him before easing his legs back in the space between the table and the couch, lowering his ass back to sit. “If you insist.”

Baekhyun laughs, already standing up. “I didn’t, actually. But I think I still have beef strips in the freezer. You good with that?”

Chanyeol nods, standing up as well. “More than good. And I’ll help.”

 

 

Baekhyun never thought the day would come that he’d find anyone else’s hands more attractive than his. He’s staring at Chanyeol’s fingers—who played the strings on his guitar earlier like it was an extension of himself—who was now slicing onions like it was made for it.

Honestly, Baekhyun thought he was faring pretty well  _not_  jumping Chanyeol while they were performing a while ago. He thought he had his playboy instincts behind him, thought he could be decent around Chanyeol. But well, he guessed wrong.

So he disregards his filter all together.

“Hey, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol doesn’t look up from slicing the onions, but hums to tell Baekhyun that he was listening.

“Is it weird that I’m having really perverse thoughts about your fingers right now?”

Suddenly, blood spurts from where Chanyeol had accidentally cut himself, staining the sink and the tiles around it in dots of red.

“Ow, fuck!”

“Crap Chanyeol are you okay?” Baekhyun asks as he hurries to assist, shoving Chanyeol’s wounded finger under the water. The water turns red as it flows down the drain, causing Baekhyun to wince and shudder.

“What happened?” Baekhyun asks, dabbing at the wound with a nearby paper towel.

Chanyeol pulls his hand away from him protectively, scowling. “This is  _your_ fault!”

Baekhyun looks at him incredulously. “What, me? Why?”

Chanyeol flashes his teeth at him in frustration. “You don’t just say things like that!”

“Like what?” Baekhyun challenges.

“Like you’re thinking inappropriately about their fingers  _while_ they’re fucking using said fingers to slice stuff. Honestly, what the fuck boss!”

Baekhyun grins sheepishly. “Oh. That.”

Chanyeol continues frowning at him, bottom lip out and all. His finger continues oozing pea-sized droplets of blood from the wound, making Chanyeol shove it under the faucet again. The blood washes away, and Baekhyun sighs as he watches.

“Your finger…you’re going to have problems playing the guitar for a while.”

Chanyeol shrugs, letting Baekhyun take his hand to take a better look at the shallow wound. “It’s not my first time getting wounded—I’ve played the guitar injured before, a whole lot worse than this actually. Just wrap me up in bandages and I’ll be fine.”

“Tsk,” Baekhyun clicks his tongue at him before bringing the finger up to his lips. He plants an absentminded kiss on the wound before wrapping it in a clean ply of paper towel. Baekhyun doesn’t catch the hitch in Chanyeol’s breath, doesn’t see the emotions swirling in his eyes as he tended to his wound.

“You can stop pretending you’re okay, Chanyeol. Getting hurt sometimes is okay. And since this is my fault, technically, I don’t mind helping you get better.”

Baekhyun beams his million watt smile at him and Chanyeol reluctantly smiles back, unable to resist the force that is Baekhyun’s smile.

“On that note, I think I’ll be handling our late lunch for now. You just sit back and be pretty, okay?”

Baekhyun hears Chanyeol snort as he takes a seat on one of the kitchen stools.

“Sitting back I can do. But being pretty? I think we might have a problem.”

Baekhyun chuckles, turning the stove on so he could start cooking. His back remains facing Chanyeol as he goes about preparing their meal. “Being pretty is like, the least of your problems.”

Chanyeol doesn’t back down from Baekhyun’s sly flirting, firing a compliment of his own. “Oh? Aren’t you in charge of the looks department in our duo? I think you have ‘pretty’ and ‘handsome’ nailed down perfectly.”

Baekhyun turns around, pointing his spatula in Chanyeol’s direction. “Tall man with the hot fingers thinks  _I’m_  hot.”

“I’m pretty sure I never said ‘hot’ Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun smirks, playful and taunting. “You just did.”

 

 

Chanyeol ends up leaving an hour right after the food cooked. He couldn’t stay for long since his phone rang incessantly throughout their supposed late lunch. Baekhyun eventually bid him farewell just by his dorm door, with promises of keeping in touch even with his upcoming busy schedule.

Next week was going to be Baekhyun’s busiest week ever, and he knew, deep down, that this experience was something he’d want to share with Chanyeol.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

It’s Baekhyun’s first live performance in over a  _year._ He’s nervous, and of course, excited. His tummy was a mess of emotions. He could barely hold the tears and the jitters in.

Today in Music Bank, he would be performing two tracks from his latest album; starting off with an acoustic set—just so he’d begin with something his fans and audience were already familiar with to get them hyped. And then he’d quickly transition to his pop-edm song, ‘Fireflies.’

Baekhyun had practiced his performance for today countless times during the days before. Spending endless hours in the recording booth, extending practice until he got home, humming the tune to himself wherever he went. He knew the songs now quite literally by heart, and it was impossible for him to fuck up—something he’d worried about endlessly until Jongdae slapped some sense into him. It was as if he wrote the songs himself, and though he didn’t, he wanted to do them justice. For Chanyeol.

He smiles to himself when Chanyeol pops into his thoughts, all adorable and mysterious, not to mention insanely talented. He was a keeper, and Baekhyun would like a chance with him—rule number fifteen be damned.

He’s thinking about this as he settles on a vacant sofa backstage, amongst other artists bustling about. The open-concept of Music Bank’s artist rooms never failed to deliver the right amount of chaos Baekhyun needed before his performance, and right now, it was giving him just that.

Two female idols were tugging at each other’s hair in a petty fight, manager’s stringing about looking either harassed or dead, and his fellow idol Casanovas trying to pick up dates before the night ended. Baekhyun missed this all, so, so much. He was glad to be back.

“Hey, have you heard Chain Parkers are here in the building, right now?” A rookie female idol asks from Baekhyun’s left, addressing her fellow groupmate. Baekhyun listens in on them discreetly, curious.

“Wow! Really? I thought they never performed live?”

“I know! I wonder what changed their mind?”

Baekhyun purses his lips, remembering Chanyeol again. The last time they talked he was convinced the other was a Chain Parkers fan, and so he shoots him a quick chat. A weight settles near him on the sofa, and he scoots farther away to make space without looking up.

 

To: PCY [parkchainz@gmail.com]

Subject: [Dude, your crush is here]

Message: I overhead Chain Parkers are playing in MUBank today.  _Live._ Aren’t you hyped? If you drop by, you can watch me not fuck-up while performing, too! Isn’t it a win-win? :D

 

He sends the chat with a broad smile, eagerly looking forward to perform now than he had been moments ago.

The person from next to him pulls his phone out, Baekhyun absently glancing in his direction. His hooded, hunched up frame seems eerily familiar to him, for some reason…

“Byun Baekhyun! What are you doing still sitting around here? You’re up in five! Go!” Jongdae hollers suddenly from his left, causing him to jump to attention.

“Fuck, alright I’m going, I’m going! I didn’t even get to smoke, crap.”

Jongdae pushes him from behind towards the backstage. “You can smoke with me later, right now we really don’t need you to sound like Batman.”

Baekhyun cackles, and the nerves building up dissipate, leaving him carefree—and ready.

“You better keep your promise on that smoke, Dae!”

Jongdae winks at him when he turns to playfully glare at his friend. “Will do. Now, knock their socks off!”

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Nothing could ever compare to the feeling of performing on stage, in front of the fans that put him there in the place. Of course, hard work always came a long way; but he couldn’t have ever gotten this far if it wasn’t for the people who believed in him and patronized his music. He owed them everything—not just his fans, not just his boss, his manager, and everyone back at JM Entertainment. Not just Jongdae, or even Taeyeon. He owed Chanyeol as well—the talented stranger he chanced upon online.

This comeback performance was for all of them, and Baekhyun was going to give them one heck of a night.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

“Please welcome them on stage for the first time performing  _live_ , the Chain Parkers!”

 

The studio audience goes wild as Baekhyun chugs down his water bottle, ambling backstage waiting for the results. The Chain Parkers were the last performers for the night, right after Baekhyun, and the crowd was nothing less than hyped.

Baekhyun resists the petty urge to roll his eyes. There were cameras everywhere—the one thing he didn’t need right now was bad publicity in the form of his diva self crawling out.

“Hey, is that the EDM sensation performing on stage?”

Jongdae asks as he sidles up next to him, staring at the big flat screen hanging over their head by the stage entrance.

Baekhyun watches the tall guy punch buttons on his keyboard-thing, unimpressed.

“Yeah, I think.”

Jongdae hums, squinting and leaning forward. “He looks really familiar…I just—can’t put my finger on how or why.”

Baekhyun glances at the slightly smaller, pale guy DJ-ing right next to the tall one. They both had black snapbacks over their heads so their face still remained partly hidden, at least from the camera. The studio audience however, could see them very clearly.

“Now that you mention it, he kind of does seem familiar. Maybe he’s in the same company as us?”

Jongdae shrugs. “I doubt it.”

As the Chain Parkers some come to an end, the duo both lift their heads up in sync to throw their hats away, smirking at the cameras and the studio audience.

Baekhyun’s jaw drops; Jongdae exclaims from beside him.

“What the fuck!”

Baekhyun’s phone vibrates in his pocket. Amidst all that, he reads the text.

 

From: Taeyeonnie [+618xxxxxxx]

Message: Baek, isn’t that your friend from the convenience store?

 

 

Baekhyun looks up from his phone, eyes going straight to the gangly guy working the keyboard. At this exact moment Chanyeol locks eyes with the camera, smiling that warm smile Baekhyun had seen so much of the other day. His stomach does a little somersault—from what emotion, he didn’t know.

He reaches for Jongdae’s bicep, gives it a little squeeze. “I can’t do this. I can’t stay for the results. Tell Junmyeon.”

On that note he flees the scene, conflicting emotions still stirring in his chest. He doesn’t know what to make of this—doesn’t know whether he’d be glad or mad that Chanyeol kept something so big from him. All he knew was that he needed space to think, and he couldn’t do that when he was so near the source of his turmoil.

 

 

\--

 

The next day, Baekhyun deposited Chanyeol’s big fat pay check in his bank account for all his services—he did manage to produce an album for him, just like he was hired to do in the first place. He earned that money. He also sent him a very formal, business email stating the termination of their contract, indicating that Chanyeol’s services were no longer needed.

Baekhyun could write his own songs, thank you very much.

Plus a lawsuit didn’t look too far off—an actual artist—popular at that, ghostwriting for you was just a disaster waiting to happen. Baekhyun decided he would be better off without the drama. He had enough of that the entire year he went on hiatus.

And so starting today, he plans on writing independently; this was how he started off his career, and he’d rather carry on like this.

 

 

Chanyeol of course, tried contacting him many times—so frequent in fact, that he’s now banned from entering the entire complex he lived in. The Management was kind enough to not make a big deal out of it and just kept Chanyeol out of his hair without getting the media (or police) involved.

So life continued on for Baekhyun like this, cutting ties with Chanyeol completely.

It wasn’t like he did something so gravely wrong, no. But Baekhyun was too much like him—he had been that person to Taeyeon not too long ago, had pretended to be someone he was not, not entirely truthful. And he’s going to be reminded of that every time he’s around Chanyeol. Having nothing to do with him was the only way he’d shy away from the guilt. While it’s true that Taeyeon had forgiven him completely, it doesn’t erase what he did; doesn’t erase the pain from the past. Baekhyun would rather not deal with that.

And so he pretends Chanyeol doesn’t exist, averts eyes when they’re in the same room, waiting to perform. They revert back to something worse than strangers, and though it stings a little. Baekhyun doesn’t mind.

He glances at the ceiling when Chanyeol is no longer making puppy eyes at him from across the holding room, lips pursed together.

Baekhyun sighs, fists balled tightly by his sides.

He doesn’t mind this at all.

 

 

\--

FIVE MONTHS LATER

 

Baekhyun successfully writes his latest song five months after his comeback. It’s new and feels like him; a result of his past and present experiences. He’s excited to get it out there for everyone to enjoy.

Today marks the last day of shooting for one of his song’s music video. He just had a good take with Taeyeon acting as his on-screen love interest—Junmyeon insisted the press was going to eat this up. There’s nothing people love more than rekindling old flames and the promise of something more.

He and Taeyeon just shook their heads; there was no going back together with them at all—not when they both found peace in just being friends. (Not to mention they each found other people who made them happier than they were with each other, though Baekhyun remains adamant in ignoring that. He was  _not_ in love with anyone.

He was  _not_ thinking of Chanyeol.

As the director of their shoot does a playback of his and Taeyeon’s performance _with_  his song playing in the background, his thoughts wander effortlessly towards Chanyeol.

He did write that song with him in mind.

Baekhyun sighs, nursing a tiny headache.

He was so whipped, it was embarrassing.

To quote Jongdae the other night they went out to drink, “Baekhyun, you messed this up. And you’re an idiot.”

He truly, truly was.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

Baekhyun’s lounging in his living room watching the videos Chanyeol sent him during their ‘work partnership’. He doesn’t like calling it ‘friendship’, because to him, it was much more than that. He could only hope Chanyeol felt the same.

He’s kept every single file, every single song. He was going to treasure it until he stopped being so hung up on him, whenever that time might come.

Baekhyun contemplates reverting back to the old him who went to parties like crazy and took home whomever. That lifestyle didn’t seem as appealing as it did before.

He sighs for the umpteenth time, Chanyeol’s expressive eyes boring into his from the screen. His heart leaps in longing.

“What have you done to me, Chanyeol.”

_Thud, thud, thud._

A series of knocks disrupts Baekhyun’s sad fest. He snaps out of it, confused.

“Jongdae?” he calls as he stands up and makes his way to the door. “Have you forgotten your key again? I told you I kept yours under the—“

He swings the door open and becomes face to face with the man constantly in his thoughts; looking every bit as endearing as he remembered. He takes a sharp breath.

“Chanyeol—how—“

Suddenly he’s engulfed in warmth; surrounded by the scent he longed for months. He hugs back without thought, digging his face into Chanyeol’s broad chest.

“What did you bribe the security with this time, huh?” Baekhyun asks to distract himself from feeling things, even though he wants nothing more than to hold Chanyeol a little longer.

Chanyeol breaks off without a word and pulls out his phone, playing Baekhyun’s newest music video. He bites his lower lip unconsciously.

“You wrote this for me, didn’t you? You thought I was going out with Nana?”

Amidst his cheeks growing hot Baekhyun manages to scoff. He leans against the doorframe, staring Chanyeol down.

“What makes you think that? Don’t be so sure of yourself.”

It’s Chanyeol who bites down on his lower lip, suddenly looking unsure. His large eyes dart back and forth on Baekhyun’s face, trying to read his expression. Chanyeol might have noticed that his eyes haven’t left his lips, because suddenly he’s smiling and walking forward. He pushes the both of them inside, locking Baekhyun’s door behind him.

Chanyeol takes Baekhyun’s face in his hands, caressing his cheeks gently before swooping in for a kiss that makes Baekhyun weak in the knees.

Chanyeol’s lips are soft and warm—just how he imagined they would be back in the elevator that day, but a million times better.

The kiss falls short of how long Baekhyun wants it to be, and so he chases after him, pulling him in for another, more scorching kiss. Chanyeol’s back ends up being pressed against the door, his body warm and pliant under Baekhyun’s.

Baekhyun pulls off with one last nibble on his plush lower lip, staring at Chanyeol when he opens his eyes. Chanyeol’s eyes are swimming in emotions—so many things he could only wish for—and couldn’t believe is actually seeing now. He smiles, thumbs smoothing over the apples of Chanyeol’s cheeks.

Chanyeol leans in for one more peck, and he lets him.

And then Chanyeol pulls back, just enough so they could stare at each other’s eyes.

“Now that Rule Number Fifteen is no longer in effect, can we start over?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen and he laughs in surprise. “You remember that?”

Chanyeol shrugs, a smile still on his face. His dimple taunts Baekhyun to do unspeakable things to him, and he’s this close to doing them.

“It  _was_ a legal contract. So, let’s start over?” Chanyeol looks so cute and convincing that Baekhyun humors him, taking a step back.

“Alright.” He gestures for him to start.

Chanyeol grins; all teeth and crinkly eyes. Baekhyun’s never been so in love.

“I’m Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. I’m in a band called Chain Parkers, and I write music for a living.”

Baekhyun chuckles, reaching a hand out to accept Chanyeol’s proffered one. “Hi, Chanyeol. I’m Byun Baekhyun,  _the_  Byun Baekhyun. I sing, and I’m famous.”

Chanyeol laughs, dimple flashing again. He doesn’t let go of Baekhyun’s hand. In fact, he lets his thumb stroke over the smooth skin of the back of his hand. Chanyeol’s eyes go incredibly soft.

“Well then, will  _the_ Byun Baekhyun let me love him?” He leans down to kiss the back of Baekhyun’s hand. “It will be an honor to give my heart to him.”

Baekhyun snorts, pulling his hand away to smack him in the arm.

“Ow! Too cheesy?”

Baekhyun shakes his head, lips pulled into a fond smile.

“No, it was perfect.”

 

 

 

Xx

 

EPILOGUE

 

 

“If I knew that covering “Shape of You” would make you finally discard your chastity belt, I would have a long fucking time ago.”

Chanyeol clicks his tongue as he pushes Baekhyun down on the bed, eyes dark.

“Shut up and get naked, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun laughs, getting up on his elbows as he discards his shirt.

“Impatient as always.”

Chanyeol whines, crawling over him to drag his lips over his chest. Baekhyun stifles a moan, and Chanyeol smirks against his skin.

“I’ve wanted you for so long—ever since that day you tried to make a move on me. You don’t know how hard it was for me to ignore the need to have you in my arms.”

Baekhyun groans when Chanyeol thrusts his hips up against his, their clothed erections rubbing to elicit the delicious friction they both needed so badly.

“I—I touched myself thinking of you.” Baekhyun grits out as he slides out of his pants, causing Chanyeol to utter a string of curse words above him.

“Tell me, Baekhyun. Is it your life’s goal to torture me? Because it’s working.”

Baekhyun laughs, turning them over so he was on top.

“Nah, my life goal is actually to have you sexed up so bad you start writing songs about making love with me.”

Chanyeol moans, low and throaty as Baekhyun tugs his underwear down.

His erection springs out, half-hard just by having Baekhyun above him. Baekhyun smirks proudly, moving up to deliberately rub his body against his. Chanyeol groans in arousal and frustration.

Baekhyun kisses him like a man starved of love, hungry and all-consuming. His hips cant up in time with their lips, his hand moving up to seize Chanyeol by the hair. He pulls, and takes the chance to lick into his mouth, lifting a leg up at the same time.

Chanyeol’s head fall backwards when the head of Baekhyun’s dick rub up against his puckered hole. His mouth hangs open, panting, as Baekhyun kisses up the long expanse of his throat. His hands don’t stop tugging at his hair, don’t stop, ghosting over his cock.

He’s so hard that he’s beginning to see stars.

“Please,” he breathes, holding onto Baekhyun for dear life.

Baekhyun’s eyes flash the moment Chanyeol begs, and the hand on his hair disappears somewhere behind him to retrieve the condom and the lube.

Chanyeol almost cries in relief, slyly rubbing up on Baekhyun’s thigh as he lubes his fingers up.

“Shit, you’re so tight Chanyeol. You’re gonna take me in so good.”

Chanyeol whines when Baekhyun prods a finger on his entrance, slides in two immediately. His breath gets caught in his chest; and Baekhyun appeases him by kissing all over his neck. And then he maneuvers them so he could sit; Chanyeol’s long legs bent so he could finger him more comfortably.

The sound he makes go straight to Baekhyun’s dick, wanting nothing more than to be buried in him.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol exhales when Baekhyun pulls his finger off after he’s been thoroughly adjusted.

Baekhyun leans over to kiss him—on the forehead, on the tip of his nose, on the lips. And then he’s sitting back to grab both their cocks; his so he could ease the pain, and the other to slide in to him.

There, as Baekhyun pushes in slowly, up until he’s buried deep inside him, Chanyeol feels like he’s never been as close to anyone as he has been to him.

The first thrust has him feeling warm, the third has him seeing stars.

Chanyeol’s glad they broke rule number fifteen long after the contract has already been terminated—otherwise, this would have landed either of them in jail.

The thought scares him a bit and he clenches around Baekhyun a little too hard.

“Ah, fuck!”

“Sorry!” Chanyeol apologizes, eyes wide.

Baekhyun laugh-pants, shaking his head. He leans his head on top of Chanyeol’s chest, right where his heart beat can be heard the most. He gyrates his hips, just to hear it speed up.

“Honestly, Chanyeol. What am I going to do with you.”

The reply comes a minute later, when Chanyeol’s head manages to remain slightly coherent.

“Have me sexed up so hard I start writing songs about having sex with you?”

Baekhyun smiles; turning his head to the side to plant a big wet kiss on top of his heart.

“Yeah, that too.”


End file.
